Themes
The Fash Cup takes place against 50+ different backdrops, known as themes. Players are advised to dress according to the theme to score more Tiara Points and have a chance at earning a position in the Global Top 10. Similarly, voters are encouraged to vote for the avatar that best fits the themes. The game's themes are largely taken from Events, but some events cannot be used in the Fash Cup for technical reasons and other themes are exclusive to the Fash Cup completely, such as "At the Gym" and "Ski Trip." Theme Ordering The themes are programmed to run in a set order, ensuring that every theme occurs before the list resets. In this way, players can also predict which theme is coming and prepare accordingly. Below is a list of themes in the order the developers have arranged them: #Red Carpet #Carnival Parade #College Campus #Candle Light Dinner #80s Disco #Apple Orchard #Spooky Town #Dance Studio #Magnificent Milan #Medieval Castle #Aspen Winter #Fairytale Ballroom #African Sunset #Paris Café #Mystic Forest #20s Cabaret #70s Flower Van #Mansion Room # The Coffee Club (exclusive for Fash Cup) # Luxury Resort (exclusive for Fash Cup) #Funfair #Space Age Nightclub #Horse Riding Club #New York Rooftop Lounge (exclusive for Fash Cup) #Shibuya Nights #Mystic Mayan Ruins (exclusive for Fash Cup) #Billboard Campaign # Park Guell (exclusive for Fash Cup) #New York Autumn #Birthday Party (exclusive for Fash Cup) #Yacht Deck #Dance Competition # Fashion Show #Moonlit Lakeside #Fashion Photo Shoot #Mediterranean View # Golf Resort (exclusive for Fash Cup) # Wild West (exclusive for Fash Cup) # Deserted Planet (exclusive for Fash Cup) # Dubai Extravaganza #Office Style #Magical Taj Mahal #London Eye #Graffiti Street #Grand Bazaar (exclusive for Fash Cup) #Tokyo Spring #Ancient Pyramids #Peaceful Yoga #At the Countryside #My Rides # Bosphorus View #Wedding Aisle #Hawaiian Summer #Venice Bridge (exclusive for Fash Cup) #Prom Queen #Movie Set (exclusive for Fash Cup) #Costume Play (exclusive for Fash Cup) #At the Gym (exclusive for Fash Cup) #Luxury Shopping (exclusive for Fash Cup) #Ski Trip (exclusive for Fash Cup) #Hair Salon (exclusive for Fash Cup) #1001 Nights #Art Gallery (exclusive for Fash Cup) #Vegas Casino #Haunted House (exclusive for Fash Cup & holidays) # Fashion Show (2) The Themes Event redCarpet.png|Red Carpet Event collegeCampus.png|College Campus Event 80sDisco.png|80s Disco Event appleOrchard.png|Apple Orchard Event danceStudio.png|Dance Studio Event aspenWinter.png|Aspen Winter Event fairyTaleBallroom.png|Fairytale Ballroom Event africanSunset.png|African Sunset Event ParisCafe.png|Paris Cafe Event 20sCabaret.png|20s Cabaret Event 70sFlowerVan.png|70s Flower Van Event mansionRoom.png|Mansion Room 2015-01-28 11_06_31-Fashland - Admin Event.png|Coffee Club Event funFair.png|Funfair Event spaceAgeNightClub.png|Spaceage Nightclub 2015-01-28 11_12_56-Fashland - Admin Event.png|Mystic Mayan Ruins Event gaudi.png|Park Guell Event newYorkAutumn.png|NY Autumn event_birthday.png|Birthday Party Event yatchDeck.png|Yacht Deck 2015-01-28 11_07_04-Fashland - Admin Event.png|Fashion Show Event moonlightLakeSide.png|Moonlit Lakeside Event mediterraneanView.png|Mediterranean View event__golf.png|Golf Resort 2015-01-28 11_12_09-Fashland - Admin Event.png|Deserted Planet Event office.png|Office Style Event londonEye.png|London Eye Event GraffitiStreet.png|Grafitti Street event_grandBazar.png|Grand Bazaar Event tokyoSpring.png|Tokyo Spring Event ancientPyramids.png|Ancient Pyramids Event countrySide.png|At the Countryside Event bosphorusView.png|Bosphorus View Event weddingAisle.png|Wedding Aisle Event hawaiianSummer.png|Hawaiian Summer Event venice.png|Venice Bridge 11164780_974222959263709_6128261603027696564_n.jpg|Prom Queen event_movieSet.png|Movie Set Event fitness theme.png|At the Gym Event luxuryShopping.png|Luxury Shopping Event passionOfWhite.png|Ski Trip 2015-01-28 11_07_37-Fashland - Admin Event.png|Art Gallery 2015-01-28 11_08_18-Fashland - Admin Event.png|Haunted House event_dubaiExtravaganza.png|Dubai Extravaganza event_airplane.png|My Rides event_gaudi.png|Park Guell event_luxuryResort.png|Luxury Resort event_fashionPhotoShoot.png|Fashion Photo Shoot Hair Salon.png|Hair Salon Magnificient Milan.png|Magnificient Milan Rooftop.png|Rooftop Lounge Wild West.png|Wild West Costume Play.png.png|Costume Play event_tree top yoga.jpg|Tree Top Yoga candle.png|Candle Light Dinner horse rading.png|Horse Rad Club Screenshot_1.png|Sibuya Night Screenshot_13.png|Dance Competition Screenshot_14.png|Mystic Forest FC-Theme_vegasCasino|Las Vegas Category:Fash Cup Category:Fashion House Category:Game Category:Dubai Extravaganza